Kitsune
by koi97
Summary: Ichigo is a doctor who gets caught up with a Kitsune, a fox spirit, after he helped free it from a man wanting to control the fox. Now he is stuck with creature following him around, trying to repay the debt, a debt Ichigo doesn't want paid. He helped the fox out of free will, but it wants to repay him no matter what, even he causes trouble for Ichigo, who is raising a family!
1. Chapter 1

And you all are very lucky! Two chapters in one day! Granted, this is the first chapter to the new story I have been working on for a few days now. I had said only Kitsune would be in this, I was wrong. Akuma is in here, but for a different reason. I even did my research to write this! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. The young twenty year old stared around for a moment. He hated his life at times. He was dressed in sky blue scrubs and a white lab coat that fell to his ankles. His spiky orange hair bright like always. His peach skin stretched over a lithe frame that was on the feminine side. His brown eyes glaring around as he signs out. For as long as he can remember, he can see spirits, so working at a hospital was sort of a bad idea, yet he was happy his boyfriend, Grimmjow, could see spirits and help him out. It was rather odd really. He never expected the blue haired and eyed bastard to be able to see them. It was late, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and not think about anything at the moment. He shuffled down the white halls, ignoring the smells of cleaner, and the bright walls of the hospital he worked at. He was one of the best doctors, able to work in all fields. He can thank his dad for also being a doctor. He rubbed his eyes with a hand and yawned as he stepped outside. He scanned the parking lot for a moment before catching sight of a white Dodge charger parked in a spot close to the doors. Leaning against the trunk is a blue haired male smoking a cigarette. His sky blue locks styled up messily, blue eyes hidden behind polarized sunglasses. His muscular body clothed in a black form fitting shirt, black jeans that were also rather form fitting, and sky blue converses that almost matched his hair.

Ichigo jogged over. His breath fogging out around from the cool air that stung his face. Grimmjow turned his head, using his free hand to lift his sunglasses up. He gave Ichigo a feral smirk. One Ichigo loves a lot. He quickly hugs the twenty-two year old male. "Lets get home!" he yawns. Grimmjow laughed at him and untangled himself from the orangette, who darts around the car and to the passenger side, where he gets in. He shudders softly, slightly cold from the bitter air that comes when the sun goes down.

"Well, you got off later then normal. What happened?" Grimmjow asked as he started the car and backed out.

Ichigo shifted as Grimmjow shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I had to perform a rather complicated surgery on a young man. It was long and tiring. We had to replace a kidney, his liver, and a part of his lung. He is lucky to be alive, and those wounds on him were nasty. I almost threw up at the sight of him," Ichigo sighs.

"Damn that sucks. He should live right?" Grimmjow asked, glancing at him, but keep those icy blue eyes on the road.

"I hope so! I spent like five hours working on the guy! He was stable when I left," Ichigo defends.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and continues driving. Ichigo sighed, and relaxed into his seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to get snappy, but I had a really long day," the orange haired doctor murmurs.

"I understand. Why do you think I didn't reply, plus I'm driving and I don't want to get us killed," Grimmjow chirps, chuckling softly as he glances over at his Boyfriend. Ichigo scowled at his boyfriend. Grimmjow's chuckling morphs into a soft laughter as his gaze returns to the road. Ichigo closes his eyes as the weariness take over. Today was a really long day. He was everywhere because a few people were missing, out sick, and they didn't get anybody in to replace their shifts! Ichigo sighs. The purring of the engine lulling him to sleep.

Ichigo wakes up against something hard and warm. He smiles softly at the feeling of a bed under him, and Grimmjow next to him. He carefully slips away before Grimmjow could wake up and get any ideas. Not that Ichigo would mind sense it is his day off, same with Grimmjow, but he needs to speak with Grimmjow. During Grimmjow's last year of high school, he had gotten close to Ichigo thanks to Ulquiorra and Orihime getting together. Ichigo was all for the couple, knowing they had liked each other ever since freshmen year for Ichigo and Orihime. Ulquiorra was only a year older than them. Yet it took Grimmjow until Ichigo joined college to ask him out. Ichigo gave him a hard time when the man tried getting him to date him, sense Grimmjow used to be a major player, or tried finding other lovers, but none of them fit. That was when Ichigo was eighteen. Two years they have been together, and soon almost three. Ichigo still finds it funny that their anniversary is on Ichigo's own birthday.

Yet for days, Ichigo has been wanting to ask Grimmjow if they can adopt a child. Ichigo had talked to his sister, Yuzu and Karin, who is now sixteen, about it. Yuzu was super happy and even told Ichigo she was willing to babysit, same with his best friend Rukia and her boyfriend Renji. He had laughed softly at them for their excitement. Ichigo smiles at the memory as he prepares breakfast, knowing Grimmjow won't cook even though he can. Ichigo hums softly as he cooks, unaware of the man sneaking up on him until thick arms are around his waist and he is jumping at the unexpected contact. Laughter fills his ears, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment at the laughter.

Grimmjow nuzzles his neck. "I was sad you didn't stay," he murmurs.

"Bullshit Grimm! Both me and you know it! I don't wanna get jumped every morning by your horny ass!" Ichigo laughs.

Grimmjow snickers and moves away to sit at the island in the kitchen. Ichigo had moved in with Grimmjow a year ago in his flat. It is nice with blue and gray walls, soft creamy carpets, and flourished like a rich home. Then again between Ichigo, who is a famous doctor, and Grimmjow, is a famous model now, they make enough money to be rich. That is when the door is slammed open and Ichigo can clearly hear arguing. He facepalms, knowing it his older twin, Shirosaki, and his and Grimmjow's friends here to bug the living hell out of them. He looks up to see the golden eyed albino. His skin rather pale, almost white, but there is still some color to his skin. His white hair styled much the same like Ichigo's and he is sporting an insane grin Ichigo knows to be the main trait to Shiro. Behind him is Gin, a silver haired fox like male whose eyes are always closed and mouth always twisted up into a smile. Behind them is Nel, a curvy women with silver eyes, green hair, and a bubbly personality. Halibel, another curvy women with blonde hair, brown skin, and green eyes with a stoic personality. Stark, a lazy man with tan skin, shaggy brown hair, and lazy blue-gray eyes that likes to sleep a lot. Ulquiorra, a black haired man with pale skin, a tiny frame and a monotone personality that hardly changes with green lines running down his cheeks. Orihime, a childish girl with strawberry blonde hair, silver eyes, and a curvy body. Rukia, a black haired midget female with large violet eyes and a feisty temper, and finally, Renji, a tan male with blood red hair, rust brown eyes, and tattoos that litter his body. They used to be separated until Ulquiorra and Orihime got together, then it sealed when Grimmjow and Ichigo started dating.

Shiro dragged his brother into a hug, grinning insanely as Ichigo starts screaming and shouting at the albino. Shiro lets him go, cackling as he goes to sit by Grimmjow. Grimmjow watches them all sit down with ease. He is happy they bought a pretty large place to settle down at. As their friends almost always bug them in a large group. Ichigo huffs and glares at them. "I am so not making any you guys any food!" He hisses.

Shiro waved him off. "Yeah, yeah," he cackled as Ichigo sat down on Grimmjow's lap since the others took up most of the seats. He grumbled as he started eating. Grimmjow chuckles lowly as he takes food from Ichigo's plate. Ichigo made a face at his boyfriend, who smirked at him. Ichigo sighed and continued eating, letting Grimmjow have half of his food. He thought Grimmjow wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. He was wrong. Normally the feline-like male will sleep in for hours! Shiro gave him a look. He didn't really like that look. Ichigo also knew that look. It said 'You-better-tell-him-or-I-will' and Ichigo hated when Shiro butted into his private life. Ichigo knows why Shiro is giving him that look. Their younger sisters must have told the albino about Ichigo wanting to adopt a child. He huffed slightly and shifted.

"Hey guys, I was thinking of adopting," he said, causing the chatter of talking to die down and for all of his friends to look at him. Shiro was grinning insanely while others gaped at him. He gave them all a bland look. Grimmjow chuckled.

"I figured you would say that here soon," he mused. Ichigo hissed at Grimmjow, who snickered at the younger male.

Ichigo looked at them all. Nel was the first to recover. She squealed happily as she pulled Ichigo into a choking hug. He gagged as Grimmjow dragged him away from the curvy women. "Nel! He needs to breath!" Grimmjow hissed at his younger sister. She blushed sheepishly.

"I love kids! I would love to babysit them also!" She squealed, hopping up and down like a child. ichigo rolled his eyes at the bubbly women as he returned to Grimmjow's lap to finish eating. He was lucky Grimmjow had grabbed his plate or Ichigo and Nel would be wearing the food!

"Thank you for saving my food and not me!" Ichigo scowled at his boyfriend,causing the blue haired male to start laughing, along with his twin.

"Fuckers!" Ichigo pouts.

Shiro recovers first, still grinning like a madman. "So, when 're ya plannin' ta go get da child?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"When Grimmjow gets off his lazy ass!" Ichigo cheers. "Which is going to be as soon as I am done eating, so bye-bye!"

The whole group grumbled as they got up and shuffled out, all but Shiro, who stayed put, most likely to finish bugging Ichigo. Gin lagged behind, cocking his head to the side at his white haired boyfriend. "Good luck with da brat, Ichi!" Shiro chirped as he grabbed Ichigo's plate of food and scampered out.

Ichigo blinked and looked down at his empty hands. "What the fuck?! Shiro!" He screams standing up to chase of his older twin. Grimmjow grabs his hands. "Just let the man be, we got shit to do remember," Grimmjow chuckles as he stands up and heads back into the room to change. Ichigo sulks after him.

"That was the second plate he stole from me!" he whines. Grimmjow chuckles as he gets dress in a form fitting black shirt and a pair of stone washed jeans. Ichigo dressed much the same. Ichigo darted out of the room, putting his phone in his pocket as he slid his feet into his low top, baby blue converse. It was more of a joke about Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow only rolled his eyes at him when he came home with the shoes. Grimmjow prefered his black combat boots. Ichigo grinned and watched Grimmjow pick the keys up from the counter and usher him out of the flat they lived in. Ichigo walked down the hallway and to the stairs. He liked walking more than anything, something Grimmjow lets him do because the other likes moving around also. Grimmjow watches Ichigo look around the shops they pass as they walk. Ichigo doesn't seem to care they are going to be walking back home with the kid. Grimmjow just brings the keys out of habit, plus he likes to know that he is not locked out of his house! They had stayed in Karakura town because Ichigo couldn't get the guts to move away from his crazy ass family. He twisted to look back at Grimmjow as they walked to the adoption center about a mile away from their house. The walk was peaceful and nice. The morning cool and not hot like some times. Ichigo paused for a few seconds so Grimmjow is by him. He takes Grimmjow's hand and swings their linked hands childishly. He chuckled softly.

He is just happy to have a kid. He loves kids, then again he grew up protecting two twins. He hummed softly as they walked. He liked music for some odd reason. It helped ease up the silence. Grimmjow let him hum, soon pulling out his earphones for ichigo. Ichigo grinned happily and put them in before playing some music as they walked for the next fifteen minutes. Grimmjow enters first, Ichigo standing behind him. Laughter and voices fill the air as they look around. Many kids dart around with laughs of glee. A young women walks up, checking Grimmjow out. Ichigo pulls the earbuds out, narrowing his brown eyes at the women as she sends his boyfriend a flirty smile. Grimmjow gives him a bland look. "We are here, looking to adopt," he mused.

"We?" The women asked in shock.

Grimmjow waved to Ichigo, who mocking waves to the girl as he moves towards the kids. He hums in thought, looking around. he sees a young girl with short, shaggy blue hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She is dressed in a white hoodie and ripped jeans. To Ichigo, she looks about eight or nine. He moves up to her. She glances at him with large eyes. She looks away after a moment, and Ichigo notices faint color to her hair. she glances back at him, raising an eyebrow. He smiles softly before looking around again. He can see a few other adults. A couple heading towards the girl. She smiles softly and follows them as they wave at her to follow them. Ichigo looks back around, seeing pink hair and blazing blue eyes. He heads off towards the boy with pink hair. He reminds Ichigo of Yachiru, Kenpachi's daughter. The boy is glaring at a group of kids that are slowly heading towards him. He stands up. Ichigo knows what is about to happen. He moves over quickly, Grimmjow slowly following him as he heads toward the pink haired boy. The boy glared over at him. "Hello! I am Ichigo, and who are you?" Ichigo asks, looking down at the boy.

"I am Kansho Kumorchi," he replies, glancing back at the group of boys that paused and stared at them.

"Nice to meet you! This is my boyfriend Grimmjow...just ignore the gruff looks," Ichigo chuckles, while Kansho gives Grimmjow a once over. Grimmjow scoffs at Ichigo, who grins widely at his boyfriend.

"Kansho, come on, the papers are done!" A voice calls.

The boy nods and stands up. He waves to the couple. "Thanks for talking to me to stop them," he murmurs. Ichigo salutes him as he scampers over to a woman that looks just like him. Ichigo stood back up and sighed softly as he looked around. So many kids were racing around. He jumped when something hit his leg. "Sorry sir, bu' I didn' mean ta run into you," a voice grumbles. Ichigo looks down to see an all white boy with blue eyes, black sclera, and a black tongue as he opened his mouth to yell at some kids, who were making fun of him.

"No, its fine. Who are you?" Ichigo asked before the kid could yell at somebody.

"I don' 'ave a name, bu' everybody calls me Akuma," he replies, looking back up at Ichigo. Oddly enough, this child reminded Ichigo about his older twin. The kid didn't look like them, but his oddities sure did flash out.

"Grimmjow! What about him?! Can we adopt him?" Ichigo asks, startling the albino. He looks at them in shock.

"Ya wanna 'dopt me?!" Akuma asks.

Ichigo nods. "Yup!" He chirps, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. Grimmjow sighs and looks down at the smaller male. He nods to Ichigo, who cheers happily and heads off to fill out the papers.

"Okay…..weird," Akuma mumbles.

"Nah. You get used to it. He has a harder time getting his way with me because I put his needs over his wants. He normally gets happy around kids," Grimmjow muses as Ichigo gets everything filled out. Calling Grimmjow over to help him.

Everything is done in moments and they are leading the boy out. He looks around in wonder. Grimmjow lags behind, watching the addition to family trail after ichigo, who is listening to music. Ichigo pauses for a few moments so Grimmjow is next to him and takes his hand. "I called Yuzu and Karin. They said they can babysit Akuma while we are at work!" He works.

Grimmjow nods and looks around, but making sure to keep the albino boy in his line of sight. The twenty minutes it takes to walk back home goes by quickly. Ichigo shows Akuma around, who seems to be awed by the large flat he is now going to be staying in. Grimmjow chuckles and enters the kitchen to start some lunch. Ichigo quickly appears and hugs Grimmjow, beaming with joy. Grimmjow chuckles and kisses the top of his head before shooing the orangette off so he could start lunch for them.

Ichigo sighed as he entered the hospital. It took a bit of time to get Akuma settled down, but it was rather easy. Today, he is hanging out with his younger sisters, who are going shopping with him. Well Karin more or less took over on the shopping because she has always been a tomboy. Ichigo chuckled softly as he signed in and started his rounds around the hospital. Checking on patients and helping new ones. He had a long day today, mostly making sure the patient from two days ago is okay and stable. He hasn't woken up yet, but a few nurses said they saw him move and shift a bit. Ichigo hummed softly as he walked the clean halls. Spirits drifting around, but he ignored them like normal. Hospitals are just one of the few places Ichigo sees the most spirits at. He looks over at the clock to see it is noon. He has an hour for a break before he starts up work again until eight. He told Grimmjow he wanted to walk home tonight, wanting to catch some fresh air. Grimmjow was okay with it. Ichigo heads out to catch some lunch out of the hospital. He is lucky there is a cafe close by. He enters the cafe and smiles and he sits down in his normal spot. Because he is hear just about everyday, his waiter knows what he wants normally. He smiles as she sets down a glass a water and then sauntering off to get his food. He takes a sip out of his drink when he catches his older twin out of the corner of his eyes. He looks up as the albino slides into the booth with him.

"Sup!" He chirps. Ichigo rolls his eyes. Normally Shiro or Grimmjow eat lunch with him, sometimes both. So they eat their lunch and Ichigo heads back to work to finish up the day. Everything passed by in a blur. The man he had saved two days ago woke up today, and a few new people came in, but other then that, ichigo had a rather quick, yet boring day. Now he is walking home, humming to himself. The hospital was only ten blocks away, which Ichigo loved because he loved walking at night. He liked seeing the stars and the moon. He heard a panting hiss and a growl. A human voice snarling words in German. he pauses by the mouth of an ally, a glittering gold orb rolling towards him. He picks it up, only to have a large, white, nine tailed fox leap out at him. He screamed, scrambling back in shock at the sight of the Kitsune.

* * *

I now get to start working on White Demon again. I don't know how long the story is going to be. I didn't even start chapter five because I was busy writing these two fanfics! With these stories, I am just posting them as I finish the chapters! I find it easier, because I am using google docs to write these and keeping track of the words and shit is hard. Will hope you enjoy the longer chapters and such. Just about six pages T^T I did it with the the fallen. Anyways, I better go!


	2. NOTE

I have to tell you all the Kitsune will be on hold for a while. I just don't have the muse or motivation to continue to the story, but if you want me to, I may upload chapters once in a while, just not all the time. I have other things to work on, and Kitsune just lost my interest. Sorry for any of you that liked the story.


End file.
